


Sleep Crawling Chronicles

by CHRISpyCHEESus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Swearing, changlix, feel good, minsung - Freeform, pantless minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHRISpyCHEESus/pseuds/CHRISpyCHEESus
Summary: MInho crawls in his sleep and Jisung must collect him. Short, syrup filled story.Inspired by a friend of mine.Enjoy :]





	Sleep Crawling Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jo+%3A%29).



> This is the first fic I ever wrote. It's a little sloppy and I didn't necessarily have a plot except that Minho crawls in his sleep and Jisung has to collect him then I added some Changlix by request at the end.

Minho was pants-less and sprawled across the couch, a blanket crumpled on the floor next to him. Jisung sighed as he approached the boy. Minho always did this. Jisung would wake up alone, Minho having sleep crawled his way through the dorm. He could end up anywhere, the living room, bathroom tub, kitchen counter; he once found Minho snuggled up with a pile of dirty clothes next to the dryer. If he wandered into anyone else's room he would usually be returned to Jisung especially after the “incident”. Minho wasn’t always gentle when he sleep crawled around. At one point he tried to wrestle Woojin in his sleep. The resulting black eye was a bitch to cover and Woojin now slept with his door locked. Jisung crouched down and gazed lovingly at Minho's sleeping face, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He was so chaotically handsome.

  


"Minho", Jisung spoke quietly as he ran his hand across the other boys shoulders. "Wake up. I'm hungry."

  


There was a sharp intake of breath, then Minho was up. He rolled over into a sitting position, yawned, and blinked a few times before scanning his whereabouts. He turned and looked at Jisung with a sigh. 

  


"Maybe you should tie me to the bed."

  


Jisung blushed at the thought and immediately stood up. "We've been over this," he said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "I don't want to get up every time you have to use the bathroom."

  


This was of course an excuse. Jisung really didn’t want that much power over Minho and he wasn’t great at tying knots. He’d been practicing in secret for days, even asking Chan to help him, but he still couldn’t get them right.

  


"I don't go to the bathroom that often do I?" Minho asked jokingly, giggling a little. Then a thought came to him and he reached up and grabbed Jisung's arm, pulling him into his lap. "Wait," he whispered, panicking, "Hannie, do I- I mean I don't like GO in my sleep right? Like I'm not walking around and not going to the bathroom to, GO, to the bathroom. I’m not out here going to the bathroom in the dryer or something-"

  


Jisung started laughing and stood up. "No Minnie, you don't do that. Thank GOD. I would have made you sleep in the bathtub if that were the case."

  


Minho breathed a sigh of relief and sat back. Jisung pursed his lips and started twisting side to side.

  


"So... breakfast or...? Cause I'm hungry and I'm not allowed to cook after the last time I was in the kitchen, but if I have to I can find some fruit to chop-"

  


"NO." Minho yelled as he shot up to stand between Jisung and the kitchen. He cleared his throat and more calmly said, "It's fine give me a minute and I'll start some food. Go take a seat at the island and DO NOT touch the knives."

  


Jisung laughed to himself. Minho standing in the middle of the living room, pants-less, arms outstretched, with a panicked look on his face. Priceless. He took a seat at the island and watched as Minho prepared some iced coffee and pancakes. He took a sip of the coffee before sliding it over to Jisung who took the cup gratefully in his hands. After a few sips he started to bounce a little in his seat, getting excited about the coming food. 

  


“Should I wake anyone up? I know Felix and Seungmin love pancakes.”

  


“If you want”, Minho answered, turning to flash a smile. “But I was thinking it would be nice to have breakfast, just me and you.”

  


Jisung sat up straighter. He couldn’t keep his happiness off his face. 

  


“I would love that! That means more pancakes for us.”

  
  


~~~

  


“RAWWRR” 

  


Felix awoke with a start to find Binnie straddling him making dinosaur noises. Just your average Friday here in the Skz dorms.

  


“Ughhh, what time is it?” Felix muttered rolling over to his side.

  


“I can smell Minho’s pancakes from here and you are sleeping through it. You love his pancakes now wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” Binnie growled, bouncing on Felix until they were both laughing.

  


“Okay okay I’m up. Let us commence operation get those pancakes.”

  


Binnie piggybacked Felix to the kitchen to find Jisung and Minho leaning against each other being sappy. 

  


“That’s a lot of syrup your passing each other.” Felix joked as he hopped off Binnies back.

  


“Hoo hoo! Give me some of them pancakes will ya?” Binnie asked. He was licking his lips and rubbing his hands together like he was about to hit gold; his eyes fixed to the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table.

  


“Take the rest, we’re done.” Jisung said. Him and Minho headed back to their room to continue their morning in peace, leaving Felix and Binnie to eat and clean up the mess. Felix grabbed a pancake, put it in his mouth and wiggled it like he was a dog before dropping it on his plate and adding syrup.

  


“Minho’s pancakes, I got them pancakes, pancakes pancakes pancakes!” Felix sang.

  


Binnie tossed a couple on his plate and the boys ate a jolly breakfast together. By the time they were done everyone else was up and milling about. They cleaned the kitchen and everyone got ready to head to JYP for morning practice.

  
  



End file.
